


Before the ki-su

by risowator



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Before the ki-su

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/gifts).




End file.
